Love and Friendship
by gryffindorgirl311
Summary: This is a Romione fanfiction taking place during their 6th year Half Blood Prince This is in Hermiones POV and her relationship between herself and Ron. This is my 1st fanfiction 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was almost the end of the summer holidays and Hermione was packing her trunk before she left to go to the burrow. She couldn't wait to get there so she could see her friends again, especially Ron who she always had a soft spot for. She packed her trunk and said goodbye to her parents and got onto the night bus. The night bus was not like any normal Muggle bus. It was big and dark blue and travelled at frightfully fast speeds! With its old wrinkled driver, young conductor and talking head which hangs with the driver you wouldn't expect it to be like any bus you have ever been on! The sky was a midnight blue and the stars were twinkling overhead. The young girl was tired but too excited to sleep. She sat on the speeding bus thinking about what Ron had done over the holidays. She had given up on writing owls to Ron because he never replied. Harry on the other hand tried to send her owls whenever his controlling Aunt and Uncle were out or asleep. She sat on her single white bed looking out of the steamy windows which had water droplet trickling down them. Muggle buildings were flashing past her window and the screech of car breaks and motor noises could be heard as they zoomed down the road. She sat there thinking about Ron and thought of what it would be like in their 6th year. She lay down on her detached bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She awoke to see bright golden sunshine streaming through the slightly open curtains. The bus had come to a stop and everyone's beds and trunks lay at the front of the bus in a mess. The conductor walked over to Hermione. "The burrow Miss Granger" Hermione's tired eyes suddenly snapped open. A tall skinny man which pimpled covering his face was standing by her bedside and holding what looked like to be a ticket machine. She rubbed her tired brown eyes and the young man came into focus. She saw that it was Stanley Shunpike. She stood up and attempted to flatten her bushy hair. "This is your stop isn't it miss?" Stanley questioned. Hermione nodded and headed for the exit of the bus with Stanley following dragging her trunk behind her. She stepped out onto the grassy path and saw the Burrow towering in front of her. Yes, the Weasley's were poor but they house was perfect, it housed all of the Weasley's and there was still room for Hermione and Harry to stay from time to time. Stanley dropped Hermione's trunk, tipped his cap to her, hopped back on the bus and with a screech of wheels, was gone. She looked back at the house and remembered the 1st time she had stayed at the Weasley's home. She had enjoyed spending time with her two best friends and having Ginny round for girly company. Even having the twins around was fun no matter what weird wonderful product they were in the process of making. The young girl took one last look at the house and started to drag her trunk up the path.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of her trunk filled the air and the dust from the path got into her eyes. She just blinked it out and carried on walking. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, to see the people she counted as her magical family. She had almost reached the path when her excitement couldn't stay inside her any longer. She dropped her trunk on the ground and ran up the path to the door where the Weasley's were. She knocked on the door and waited there as patiently as she could knowing that she was feet away from Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. The door opened and a small plump woman answered the door. Hermione looked up at hear beaming face and was pulled into a tight hug where she could barely breath. "Hermione dear how are you?" Mrs Weasley asked the small witch as she let her go. Hermione caught her breath and smiled at the woman. "I'm fine thank you" She stepped past Mrs Weasley and was met by Fred and George. "Alright Hermione" Fred asked. She smiled at the twins. "Took your time to get here, why were you so long?"

"I left last night and took the night bus, I wasn't that long" She poked her tongue out at them, but then hugged them both. No matter what the Weasley twins did she would always love them like brothers. The two young boys went and get Hermione's trunk and brought it inside. Mrs Weasley whipped out her wand and with a small pop her trunk was gone. "Has Harry arrived yet?" Hermione asked looking around the kitchen. Her eye caught the mysterious clock Mrs Weasley had in her kitchen which told her what welfare her family was in. With the return of Lord Voldemort the 'hands' of the clock were always pointed to mortal peril. "He arrived with Dumbledore last night and after some soup went straight to bed."

"May I go up and see him?" Mrs Weasley nodded. She then picked up a tray with breakfast on it and followed Hermione up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione walked up the twisting and curving stairs. She was about to carry on up to Ron's room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Harry's sleeping in Fred and George's old room because they are sleeping at their shop." Hermione wondered why Mrs Weasley didn't mind the two boys sleeping away from home when Voldemort was coming back to power as she walked into the boys' old room. She knocked softly on the door and opened it slowly. There sitting in bed was Harry who had Ron sitting on a chair next to him and Ginny perching on his bed. All their heads turned to look at her and Harrys face broke into a massive smile. "Hermione!" he exclaimed. Ginny jumped up and hugged her old friend. Mrs Weasley came into the room and put the tray down on Harrys lap. "Eat up dear, you got her late last night and you're looking a little peaky." Ron, Ginny and Hermione laughed a little as Harry tucked into his breakfast. "Ginny dear can you help me tidy up downstairs?" Mrs Weasley had left the room before Ginny had even answered. "She only wants me to help because she's here." Ginny grumbled.

"Who" Asked Hermione

"Flur" Ginny replied. Before Hermione could ask why Ginny said "she is getting married to Bill." Ginny didn't look very happy about this news. Hermione sat there wide eyed, mouth open. Mrs Weasleys impatient voice floated up the stairs so Ginny got up and stormed out of the room. Hermione turned back to her two best friends. "They met at work" Ron spoke. "I don't see why everyone hates her, she's alright…" Ron's voice trailed off as Flurs head appeared around the door. "Are you alright Arry?" She walked through the door, her long silvery hair waving behind her. "I heard you got ere last night." She kissed Harry on the cheeks and picked up his empty breakfast things" I never got to say well done for winning the Triwizard Tournament" She gave him another kiss. Hermione was giving the girl daggers whilst Ron was staring up at her with a vacant look in his eyes. Flur turned on her heels and left the room. Harry looked quite shocked and a little confused. Hermione was now giving daggers to Ron. What did he see in her? She thought to herself. She decided to turn back to Harry. So what did Dumbledore want to show you? Ron also looked eagerly at Harry who was thinking back to what had happened. "He just wanted me to come and visit an old professor who is coming back to Hogwarts." Hermione and Ron looked quite disappointed. Harry smiled at them both. Hermione got up and looked around at the boxes which were lying around the room. They must have been old jokes Fred and George were working on she thought to herself. She walked round and sat on the end of Harry's bed and watched Ron for a while. She loved his ginger hair and his cute smile. The way his eyes sparkled made her heart leap. Hermione suddenly burst out "I completely forgot about our OWL results. When do they come?"

"Oh Dumbledore said that they should be coming today or tomorrow." Hermione's heart sank. She knew she must have failed Ancient Runes. She passed around the room until Ron suggested they leave so Harry could get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry met his two friends down in the kitchen. Hermione was pacing around the room. She didn't feel like eating and all she could think about was her OWL results. She knew that she had translated some symbols wrong, she just knew it. "Hermione would you stop pacing up and down, you are going to wear that bit of floor away!" Ron said. "Sit down" Hermione looked at the tall boy and sat down almost straight away. Harry had come down the stairs and was also sitting at the table. Hermione couldn't tell what he was thinking but she through it had something to do with what or who Dumbledore and Harry went to see the night before and she thought that Harry had done more than he was letting on to.

Hermione had been sitting with her two best friends for almost an hour when she suddenly jumped up making Ron spill his pumpkin juice. Harry laughed at Ron as he threw a cloth at him so he could mop himself up. Hermione was still pointing at the window and jumping up and down. "The owls are here! Three of them, one for each of us" she squealed. Harry also got up to look through the window whilst Ron was still trying to dry himself. Hermione snatched the cloth off Ron and quickly dried himself up. "Thanks" He said slightly embarrassed. He also got up and watched the owls approach closer to the window. Hermione ran over to the window and pushed it open so the owls could get in. The three owls swooped through the open window and landed on the table in front of the three young friends. Hermione ran straight over to the owl that was carrying her letter. Harry and Ron also did the same but not so impatiently. Mrs Weasley had come hurrying into the kitchen when she heard the flapping of owl wings and stood eagerly to hear what everyone got. Hermione scanned through her results. She could hear Harry and Ron swapping papers and Mrs Weasley congratulating them both but Hermione was scanning through her results. Then she saw Ancient Runes. Panic started to flood into her body like the waves of the sea. She looked across and saw that she had got an outstanding. The panic started to die away as she looked up from her paper. "I knew I had got those translations wrong" Hermione said as she looked up from her paper, turning to look at Ron and Harry. Ron walked over and snatched the paper from Hermione and then scanned the paper. "Hermione you did bloody brilliant!" Harry then looked at the paper and agreed. Hermione then took Harry and Ron's papers and inspected them. She thought they had done quite well! And she was impressed with Harrys potions result seeing as Snape was never impressed with it. "Well we all knew you would get an 'exceeds expectations'' in defence against the dark arts Harry." He smiled. They did not realise that the owls were still waiting for them. They had forgotten to take their equipment lists from the owls. They unattached them and in a flap of feathers, the three owls had taken off. "Well I suppose we should go to Diagon Ally today to collect all this. But we will have to wait until Arthur gets home; we need him and the Aurors now." She looked at Harry who shifted his feet awkwardly. "And we can visit Fred and Georges shop." Ron's face lit up in an instant. Hermione new he couldn't wait to see his twin brother again and to see what their shop was like.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione and her friends have a pleasant evening of talking, gossiping about Flur when she wasn't there (much to Ron's annoyance) and playing around. Hermione and Ginny left Harry and Ron to help Mrs Weasley with dinner. They were chopping carrots when Ginny spoke. "Hermione, I want you to be honest with me, do you like Ron?" Hermione was slightly taken back with this comment but she carried on chopping carrots like she had heard nothing. "I see the way you look at him, you can't have stuck around with Ron for that long without killing him, and I should know I've lived with him for long enough!" Hermione gave a little laugh and said "Harry, Ron and I are all best friends and that's all." she went back to chopping carrots. Ginny gave a little cough and said "ok then" and she too went back to chopping the food.

It was the next morning and everyone had woken up early to get ready to go to Diagon Ally. Hermione had gotten dressed and went to go prise Harry and Ron out of bed. After 10-15 minutes of trying to get Ron to wake up, Harry said he would do it himself and ended up slapping Ron a few times. Hermione laughed as Ron woke up half in shock half in anger. When she went downstairs Mr Weasley was sitting with some Aurors two of which she recognised to be Tonks who had bubble gum pink hair and Remus Lupin a Werewolf and ex Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Lupin smiled at Hermione but went back to his convocation with Mr Weasley so she went to talk to Tonks. They had been talking for about 10 minutes when Harry finally emerged in the door way dragging a sleepy Ron behind him. Both thankfully were dressed although Hermione had to bite back a laugh because Ron had his top on back to front. After everyone had eaten breakfast, Ron had put his top on the right way and Mrs Weasley had got everyone's equipment list, they got into the ministry cars and set off. Hermione was sitting between Ginny and Harry and Ron was next to Harry. Mr Weasley was in the front talking to the driver. "Oh by the way, we have one more person to meet at Diagon Ally, a very important part to this operation." Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny to Ron who all looked just as puzzled as she was. The cars soon stopped outside The Leaky Cauldron and everyone got out. Standing outside the Muggle looking pub was there other person. There standing waiting, beaming and the three friends he had grown to love, was Hagrid. Hermione hugged Hagrid and after everyone was together they went inside the pub to the entrance to Diagon Ally.


End file.
